Saiyuki NEXT
by Namisan
Summary: New Chapter...Finaly! Level up! A next generaton twist with our favorite four miscreants. But this time their a little different.
1. PreGame

Authors Notes: I do not own Saiyuki or it affiliates, this story is about the Sanzo and his crew being reincarnated again, but now it's set in the near future. I hope you all like it!! R&R  
  
Saiyuki Next  
  
Prolog  
  
The world has changed and is constantly changing and morphing. Technology and men's knowledge has grown further than of its for-fathers had ever dreamed of. One of this technology greatest boom babies is the internet. Millions of people stretched all over the great Shangri-La can connect with each other like never seen before to mortal eyes.  
  
One of the things that has sprout from the Net is online gaming. Since its early beginnings in the 1990's this world is vastly growing at enormous rate. People can communicate with some one they have never seen half way across the world. This technological advancement bridges people, cultures, generations, and lifetimes. The have-to-have game of the generation is online role-playing game JBL. This game has hooked people who hadn't considered purchasing a council before.  
  
With all things technology can come with its curses. A certain something is stirring on the World Wide Web and the forces of heaven and nature are becoming restless. What is this impeding threat? Will Shangri-La return to chaos like in days of old? Only time will tell... In times of great uncertainty a chosen few from the heaven are the only ones can stop this undetected threat. With the world of Shangri-la the 'good guys' are far from what you would expect....  
  
To be continued.......  
  
x.x.x 


	2. LEVEL 1

Authors Notes: I do not own Saiyuki or it affiliates, this story is about the Sanzo and his crew being reincarnated again, but now it's set in the near future. I hope you all like it!! R&R  
  
Saiyuki Next  
  
Level 1  
  
JBL  
  
LOADING...  
  
Player Name: MIDNIGHTSUN  
  
Password: -------------  
  
LOADING...  
  
LOG IN CONFERMENED.  
  
Player level: 120  
  
Experience points to next level: 1230  
  
Class: Priest/Priestess type  
  
Rank: Double Platinum Sage  
  
Magic Power: 170  
  
Attack Power: 230  
  
Defense Power: 120  
  
WOULD YOU LIKE START? YES/NO  
  
"Okay, let's play."  
  
With a press of the square button and the game has begun.  
  
LOADING...  
  
YOU HAVE 15 NEW MESSAGES...  
  
A list of word blurbs appear on screen all from HEAVINSEYES.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
MESSAGESS:  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO MIDNIGHTSUN  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO MIDNIGHTSUN  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO MIDNIGHTSUN  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO MIDNIGHTSUN  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO MIDNIGHTSUN  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO MIDNIGHTSUN  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO MIDNIGHTSUN  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO MIDNIGHTSUN  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO MIDNIGHTSUN  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO MIDNIGHTSUN  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO MIDNIGHTSUN  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO MIDNIGHTSUN  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO MIDNIGHTSUN  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO MIDNIGHTSUN  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO MIDNIGHTSUN  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO MIDNIGHTSUN  
  
"Okay..."  
  
DELETE FOLLOWING MESSAGES? YES/NO  
  
"Yes."  
  
YOU HAVE 30 NEW MESSAGES...  
  
"What the..."  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HEY MIDNIGHTSUN  
  
HEAVINSEYES: ARE YOU THERE?  
  
HEAVINSEYES: I KNOW YOU GOT MY MESSAGES  
  
HEAVINSEYES: I WAITING FOR YOUR RESPONSE  
  
HEAVINSEYES: ARE YOU INGNORING ME  
  
HEAVINSEYES: DID YOU EVEN READ THIS MESSAGE  
  
HEAVINSEYES: THIS IS REALLY REALLY IMPORTANT  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO  
  
HEAVINSEYES: PLEASE WRITE BACK  
  
HEAVINSEYES: READ THE MESSAGE AT LEAST  
  
HEAVINSEYES: PLEASE  
  
HEAVINSEYES: PLEASE  
  
HEAVINSEYES: PLEASE  
  
HEAVINSEYES: PLEASE  
  
HEAVINSEYES: PLEASE  
  
HEAVINSEYES: PLEASE  
  
HEAVINSEYES: PRITTY PLEASE  
  
"What the... Okay you little psycho, I'm going to make all your messages go bye bye."  
  
With a press of the square button the messages were gone.  
  
YOU HAVE 0 NEW MESSAGES...  
  
"Stupid spammer, I bet it was to join some guild anyway."  
  
Her cell phone rings and her attention is averted from the fantasy world to the real one. She jumbles threw the covers and code books of her bed and finally finds the phone during that final moment just stopped ringing.  
  
"Crap, neat little stacks and I still can't find anything."  
  
The phone's melody picks up again. This time she picks up on time but the voice is unfamiliar but yet she heard it before, somewhere...  
  
"Hello MIDNIGHTSUN..."  
  
To be continued... 


	3. LEVEL 2

Authors Notes: I do not own Saiyuki or it affiliates, I finally updated! I finally updated! I hope you all like it!! R&R  
  
Saiyuki Next  
  
Piles of cups of ramen noodle cups, mounds of laundry clean and not so clean, and all the latest game magazines and strategy guides pilled all over the floor of this studio apartment. A red haired young man opened the front door and entered the over crowded room, stepped over the mess, and went over to the magazine covered table and took up a lighter. He had forgotten it at home and he was desperate for a smoke. After a few puffs of smoke were expelled to the air he stepped over the junk on floor and turns on the TV and the counsel and takes up the controller.  
  
Level 2  
  
JBL  
  
LOADING...  
  
Player Name: REDEYEZZ  
  
Password: ------------  
  
LOADING...  
  
LOG IN CONFERMENED.  
  
Player level: 113  
  
Experience points to next level: 20  
  
Class: Thief type  
  
Rank: Advanced  
  
Magic Power: 90  
  
Attack Power: 150  
  
Defense Power: 230  
  
WOULD YOU LIKE START? YES/NO  
  
"Nothing better than a smoke and a round JBL..." With a press of the square button and the game has begun.  
  
LOADING...  
  
YOU HAVE 15 NEW MESSAGES...  
  
His red eyes widened as he scrolled down the list. The topic was all the same thing.  
  
"What the..."  
  
MESSAGESS:  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO REDEYEZZ  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO REDEYEZZ  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO REDEYEZZ  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO REDEYEZZ  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO REDEYEZZ  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO REDEYEZZ  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO REDEYEZZ  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO REDEYEZZ  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO REDEYEZZ  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO REDEYEZZ  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO REDEYEZZ  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO REDEYEZZ  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO REDEYEZZ  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO REDEYEZZ  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO REDEYEZZ  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO REDEYEZZ  
  
"I really don't have time to read all this so I'll just..."  
  
DELETE FOLLOWING MESSAGES? YES/NO  
  
"Now onto some gami..."  
  
YOU HAVE 1 NEW MESSAGE...  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HEY MIDNIGHTSUN  
  
"Looks like a got a stalker." his lips spread into a smirk. "Hope it's a girl."  
  
YOU HAVE 8 NEW MESSAGES...  
  
HEAVINSEYES: ARE YOU THERE?  
  
HEAVINSEYES: I KNOW YOU GOT MY MESSAGES  
  
HEAVINSEYES: I WAITING FOR YOUR RESPONSE  
  
HEAVINSEYES: ARE YOU INGNORING ME  
  
HEAVINSEYES: DID YOU EVEN READ THIS MESSAGE  
  
HEAVINSEYES: THIS IS REALLY REALLY IMPORTANT  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO  
  
With a second of thinking he reconsiders. "In second thought, stalker chicks are way too clingy. So... goodbye..."  
  
Without even reading them and with a press of the square button the messages were gone.  
  
YOU HAVE 0 NEW MESSAGES...  
  
"Now let the games begin."  
  
The phone rings and he is once again prevented from playing his beloved game.  
  
"This better be good."  
  
After finally finding the phone in the mist of all the stuff the answering machine comes on.  
  
"Crap."  
  
The voice on the line seems failure but he is most certainly shore that it wasn't someone he knows, well he thinks he knows. There are soo many girls in his life it's pretty hard to keep track.  
  
"Hello REDEYEZZ..."  
  
He turns on the phone and speaks into the receiver. "Hello ms. stalker..."  
  
To be continued... 


	4. LEVEL 3

Authors Notes: I do not own Saiyuki or it affiliates, The next level, the next level!! Yes things will start to get really intresing!! I hope you all like it!! R&R  
  
Saiyuki Next  
  
Level 3  
  
A brown jacket is tossed onto the off-white sofa, along with his blue work tie. Hinken is taken out of the fridge and sandwich as well. He plops himself down, takes up the controller off the glass coffee table. A strategy-guide is placed on his lap and its game time.  
  
JBL  
  
LOADING...  
  
Player Name: MRSMILEY  
  
Password: -------------  
  
LOADING...  
  
LOG IN CONFERMENED.  
  
Player level: 1318  
  
Experience points to next level: 3  
  
Class: Wander type  
  
Rank: Gega Rouge  
  
Magic Power: 340  
  
Attack Power: 110  
  
Defense Power: 520  
  
WOULD YOU LIKE START? YES/NO  
  
"Time to play!"  
  
LOADING...  
  
YOU HAVE 50 NEW MESSAGES... Messages and Messages all from the same person reflected into his glasses.  
  
"Oh my..."  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO MRSMILEY  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO MRSMILEY  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO MRSMILEY  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO MRSMILEY  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO MRSMILEY  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO MRSMILEY  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO MRSMILEY  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO MRSMILEY  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO MRSMILEY  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO MRSMILEY  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO MRSMILEY  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO MRSMILEY  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO MRSMILEY  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO MRSMILEY  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO MRSMILEY  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO MRSMILEY  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO MRSMILEY  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO MRSMILEY  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO MRSMILEY  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO MRSMILEY  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO MRSMILEY  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO MRSMILEY  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO MRSMILEY  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO MRSMILEY  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO MRSMILEY  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO MRSMILEY  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO MRSMILEY  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO MRSMILEY  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO MRSMILEY  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO MRSMILEY  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO MRSMILEY  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO MRSMILEY  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO MRSMILEY  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO MRSMILEY  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO MRSMILEY  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO MRSMILEY  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO MRSMILEY  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO MRSMILEY  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO MRSMILEY  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO MRSMILEY  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO MRSMILEY  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO MRSMILEY  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO MRSMILEY  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO MRSMILEY  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO MRSMILEY  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO MRSMILEY  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO MRSMILEY  
  
HEAVINSEYES: HELLO MRSMILEY  
  
"I guess some one is trying to get my attention. I guess my game could wait."  
  
He randomly clicked on one of the messages and here what it said:  
  
FROM: HEAVINSEYES  
  
TO: MRSMILEY  
  
MESSAGE:  
  
Hello MrSmiley.  
  
Long time no see. Cool screen name, it's totally u. Hows work at game TECK? i you can get that promotion. but i predict better tidings in you future. don't get the moist eye contact lenses they'll make your eyes itch like crazy. hows your hamster? I have a favor to ask of you and make it worth your wile. ;) I'll give you a ring you on your cell to give you the 411 on this deal. So expect it right About Now!  
  
His cell phone rings. This made him almost out of his skin.  
  
"Wow, that was freaky, but I'm pretty sure that couldn't be..."  
  
He answers and within seconds the cell phone crashed to the floor  
  
"Hello MRSMILEY, Hello......" 


	5. LEVEL 4

Authors Notes: I do not own Saiyuki or it affiliates,  Now that we got the players let the games begin! I hope you all like it!! R&R Sorry for my laps in time....My mom got the sample version of Word and it ran out. Do you know how it feels to have really cool stories and not being able to touch them? Also you guys remind me never to do a One Piece one shot again. I can still feel the burns from all the flames. (Sniffles) You Saiyuki fans are the only ones who truly understand me....

Level 4

Puffs of smoke are expelled into the night air adding to the pollution. Her 'date' for the night is late. There are a lot of things that piss her off and tardiness is on the top twenty. This was the right place, and she got the correct time. She checked her watch. Yep, s/he is definitely late, two hours late! Damnit Heavinseyes! She takes out another cigarette and puffs away.

A black car drives up and the window on the passenger side rolls down. "Hey baby, lookin' fo' a ride?"

"Piss off loser."

"Com' on..."

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"I 'mean' no way in hell, does that make that better?"

With that the car was gone. She's alone, again. She flops herself on a nearby bench and sucks at her cancer stick angrily. How dare s/he, WATEVER, stand HER up like this!! Its dark its cold and thirty guys came up to her thinking she was a hooker. You know what, forget this. She stands up and makes an attempt to leave.

"Yo, Midnightsun?" A motorcycle pulls over onto the sidewalk. The rider lifts his visor exposing golden eyes.

She turns her head. Surprisingly the eyes look familiar, but she's not shore where she'd seen them before.

The rider hesitates before they answer, seemingly more surprised than her. The rider diverts his eyes back to the bike and slides down the visor. "Get on, we gotta go meet up with the others.... Midnightsun?"

WACK!!

"What the hell was that for!?"

She looms over him with a paper fan. Her stare becomes icy. "Your late..."

_To be continued..._


	6. LEVEL 5

**Authors Notes**: I do not own Saiyuki or it affiliates,  Aghhh, I cant believe it's been three months since my last chapter. I've been soo busy with classes, student council, and other stuff. I missed you guys so much. If I could I would give you all a really **BIG **hug. You guys are the most supportive fans I've ever had. Thank you. Now back to the story. I know everyone been wondering who Heavinseyes is. Well...lets find out. R&R.

Level 5

"The players have been chosen the field is set" Her crimson lips begin to spread. "Let the games begin." With the very sound of her voice everything all around lights up. Surrounded by a room full of screens and wires with her in the middle. She knows everything about the game. Every nook, every cranny, every player, every NPC, every special item, every power up, her eyes are watching them all. Like big brother, nothing gets past her. Always looking, always watching, almost god-like.

Level 2

JBL

LOADING...

Player Name: HEAVINSEYES

Password: ------------

LOADING...

LOG IN CONFERMENED.

Player level: 45,678

Experience points to next level: 2032

Class: God type

Rank: Neo Advanced

Magic Power: 5,230

Attack Power: 1,000

Defense Power: 4,569

WOULD YOU LIKE START? YES/NO

"I have a few moments before the party starts. Let's have ourselves a little fun."

The door to the room goes flying. Bare feet make a slow steady pace towards the centerpiece of the electronic filled playpen. "So this is were you've been hiding."

"Com' on MG. You know I don't like to hang with them old folks."

"Who said I was here to reprimand you. You know that I detest those old farts more than you do. And I'm not going to tell either."

"Yeah, guess I forgot..."

"Can I hide out here with you?"

"For my favorite aunt, of course. Wanna play?"

"Hmmm..."

"I'll show you how."

"Hey, I'm a goddess. I don't need _you_ to show _me_ how to play."

"Then show me how it's done," She motions her relative. "nube..."

The dark haired woman looks up at her niece. "By the way...how is FUNKYMONKEY? Has he gathered everyone together?"

"They're getting reacquainted as we speak..."

To be continued... 


	7. LEVEL 6

**Authors Notes**: I do not own Saiyuki or it affiliates.  Yay! New chapter! And I promise you guys that there won't be such a long gap in chapters AGAIN. Did I mention how much I love you guys? Your reviews give me the confidence and the power and the creative inspiration to over come my fears and insecurities. Yes now I know that someone out there loves me. (sniffles) Oh you guys. I promised myself I wouldn't cry.... Back to Saiyuki! Now we get to some meetings. R&R.

Level 6

He's heard of being fashionably late, but dang. A breadstick enters his mouth. Great, now he's going to have garlic breath whenever these people decide to show up. More cancer filling gas fills his lungs. At least the stalker chick had the decency to reserve a spot in the smoking section.

"Still waiting, huh...?" The brunet waitress sets down his fifth beer for the night.

"How'd you guess?"

"I can't believe anyone would stand up such a hot guy like yourself. I wonder what's taking them?"

"Who knows...but I can tell you one thing...." He releases smoke into the atmosphere. "They but have a damn good excuse."

"How... about... traffic..." An out of breath voice from behind him speaks.

He turns his head around and his cigarette nearly falls out from his lips. Green eyes to red eyes met each other. He knows that he never seen this guy before but those eyes. He knows those eyes. He doesn't know where but he knows this man.

"Yah...that could work."

"REDEYEZ, right?"

"Yah..."

"Good, it would be really embarrassing if I was late and at the wrong place too." He gives a smile. He seats himself across from the red haired gentleman.

The brunet waitress sets a menu in front of the green-eyed man.

"What would you like to drink?"

"A beer, please."

"Make that two." Another voice from behind speaks out in a monotone voice.

This nearly knocks the two of them. This chick standing right behind the server, all in black, black boots, black pants, black shirt, black coat, and **black** hair, with a black stocking cap.

"Cool! Everyone's here!" The golden-eyed brunet slides himself in the seat next to the red head. "Man, am I starving!! I'll have six double cheeseburgers, two large orders of union rings, four chicken figures, extra sauce, and a cherry cola."

"Stupid monkey, you late!"

"Hey it's not my fault! I had to stop to get _her_ cigarettes!"

"That's not an excuse! You still could have made it over here earlier!"

WACK! WACK!

"Shut up you two. You're making a scene!" Her purple eyes seem to glow with paper fan in hand.

"By the way...who's paying for all this?" The still smiling green haired fellow interrupted.

Like magic a platinum card appears in the cheeky monkey's hand. "HEAVINSEYES said told me that she couldn't make it. She gave me this though."

The Goth chick begins to grin. "Why stop at dinner...Maybe some shopping spree after we dine."


	8. LEVEL 7

**Authors Notes**: I do not own Saiyuki or it affiliates. Summers almost over and I still don't have a job. Another day, another chapter. If you find anything not to your liking please let me know. It's been a wile. Sorry.

Sayuki NEXT

Level 7

Three women in the center of vacant space. The large room aluminates. All the computer screens glow in the vast darkness and give this place an inhuman feel. Sunlight hasn't smiled upon this room since it was first built. Wires over there, wires over here, and wires like ribbons draping down their shoulders covering slightly over their pointed ears.

A grin appears across a hidden face. The faceless figure, with toothy smile still sprawled emerges slightly into the dull glow. They all have been waiting for a very very long time. Now the blessed hour has come, and this time they're playing a game that they know they'll win.

A voice emerges still hidden from the faint light of the computer screens in the darkness. "Are you really going to warp the world with a game?"

The faceless being's teeth bore more. "We live in a evolving planet. We must morph as well. In a world full of technology there is no use fore gods or other supernatural beings from Valhalla nor Hades. Men are no longer burdened with magic and superstition. The only things being worshiped are of circuitry and wiring. Without these man-made idols humanity would crumble into darkness…no pun intended."

"You still haven't answered my question."

"This _game_ isn't a mere child's plaything. I spent years developing this software and enhancing the technology." Still without a face the figure took up a piece of headgear. "The fate of humanity is now within my palm." The smile transforms itself into a frown. "Its sad how demons now only exist in fantasy and folk lore…."

"Well then…shall we begin?"

JBL

LOADING…


End file.
